


Malgrado la mancanza (di loro)

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Ghosts of the Shadow Market Series - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Kelly Link
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Le sinfonie celestiali, se ascoltate e capite con molta attenzione, sono capaci di allietare tutti e cinque i sensi, fino ad arrivare dritte al cuore.
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Malgrado la mancanza (di loro)

**Author's Note:**

> Settima settimana, m6.  
> Prompt: Le sinfonie celestiali   
> Parole: 274

Le sinfonie celestiali, se ascoltate e capite con molta attenzione, sono capaci di allietare tutti e cinque i sensi, fino ad arrivare dritte al cuore.  
Jem Carstairs ha avuto modo di notare, con molto piacere, che nel corso di un secolo la musica si è meravigliosamente evoluta.  
Ha iniziato a collezionare dischi e vinili di musica classica nella residenza dei Carstairs a Londra, inoltre Tessa gli ha spiegato come usare tastiera e computer portatile per scaricare gli spartiti delle sinfonie sul motore di ricerca.  
Questo l'ha aiutato molto soprattutto per riprendere a suonare il suo amato violino, per riacquisire la dimestichezza perduta con i movimenti delicati e al tempo stesso decisi delle sue mani. Tornare a fare pratica con strumento ed archetto era un modo concreto per esprimere al massimo i propri sentimenti, sia quelli positivi che quelli dolorosi. Era un mezzo per non dimenticare gli affetti perduti - anche se per lui niente era davvero perduto finché persisteva il ricordo, e Jem soleva spesso ricordare il suo Will, soleva ricordare anche James e Lucie, poiché un giorno queste tre fiamme indimenticabili sarebbero rivissuti nei ricordi da raccontare alla sua piccola Mina. Lei merita di conoscere, una volta raggiunta l'età per comprendere meglio, i suoi fratellastri anche se fisicamente non potevano essere presenti, e lo stesso anche il suo parabatai in quanto tassello importante nella loro vita.   
Perciò, Jem porta alle proprie orecchie quegli oggetti strani chiamate cuffie e lascia che le sinfonie celestiali rompano il silenzio innaturale al quale era abituato come Fratello Zaccaria nella tetra Città di Ossa e lo aiutino a ricordare, a sorridere con il cuore malgrado lontananze e mancanze.


End file.
